The son of Sabertooth and the daughter of Wolverin
by DreamSprite
Summary: Wolverine and Sabertooth are mortal enemy’s right? What will happen when Wolverine’s daughter Rogue and Sabortooth’s son Bobcat fall for each other? Part 1 of Rogue and Bobcat Chronicles.Finished
1. Default Chapter

Nope don't own X-men, Damit!, I wish I did though.

A.N- this is set after X2 but Jean isn't dead and Rogue isn't a helpless-Iceman dating-sissy girl! She's more like a younger female version of Logan and he'll treat her like a daughter and she'll treat him like a father. Oh and when she absorbed him at Liberty Island the heightened senses stuck.

Summary- Wolverine and Sabertooth are mortal enemy's right? What will happen when Wolverine's daughter (Rogue) and Sabortooth's son (Bobcat) fall for each other? Read and find out.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Rogue sat in her favorite tree in the woods on the institutes grounds. She was dressed in dark jeans, a long sleeved dark green top, boots, and her trademark gloves. Her two-toned hair was pulled back into a braid and her white streaks weaved in and out of her dark brown hair creation a cool effect. She took a deep breath and could smell the man that had clamed her as his daughter.

"Is it time for our Danger Room session ?"

She was the only student in the institute that was allowed in the Danger Room and the only one besides Logan who liked it.

"Yea kid so hurry up or one- eye's gona give us a lecture on how we shouldn't be late for things."

As he watched her jump from branch to branch he felt a since of pride swell up inside him as it was he who thought her that trick.

Inside the Danger room wile Logan set up the simulation Rogue stretched.

"Logan, can Ah do a DR session on my own?"

"Sure kid, but I'll have to lower the settings."

She gave him a dirty look witch made him laugh.

"You know as well as I that you cant do a DR session alone if its over Level 4."

She stuck out her tongue at him as he left to go to the observation deck. Wile she was back flipping over a robot the professor entered.

"She is doing nicely."

"I know Chuck."

"Are you going to take her any where for her birthday?"

All he got was a grunt that he took as a yes.

"May I ask where you are taking her?"

"To a bar."

"Logan she's only 16, I can not give my permission to you taking one of my students to a bar."

"She's 17 now and I'm not asking for you permission."

He Pressed the intercom button,

**"Watch your back Stripes and tuck in when you role."**

"Don't worry, I'll be with her and wont let her have more then one beer and I'll get her home before midnight, ok?"

"I do not approve but try to keep her out of trouble."

"I always do."

The Professor left and after about 15 more min. he pressed the intercom again after turning off the program.

**"Ok kid, hit the showers and get ready for tonight."**

She mock saluted him before leaving the room. He then headed towards the garage to work on his bike.

Rogue was looking threw her closet looking for an out fit to were to the bar.

"Are you like really going to a bar?"

Her roommate was on her bed reading a magazine.

"Yea Jubilee, its no big deal Ah've been ta them before."

She finally found what she was looking for and after dressing she headed down stares. When she reached the garage Logan was waiting for her. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with flames shooting up the sleeves and a dragon on the front. She also had black pants held up by a thick belt at her waist, her boots and gloves and she left her hair down.

"Ready ta go Logan?"

"Yea."

He handed her a helmet and she climbed on to the back of his motor cycle.

**AT THE BAR-**

They sat in the back and were having a good time. Logan pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"Happy birthday Strip's"

"Thanks Logan."

Inside the box were dog tags, on the dog tags her birth-date, blood type, and in the name part instead of Marie was printed **Rogue. **

**"Thank you."**

She hugged him and clipped them around her neck as she had when his tags were in her possession.

"Come on kid I promised Chuck I'd have you home by midnight."

In the parking lot as the were getting on the bike Logan froze.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

She sniffed the air and her eyes widened.

"Sabertooth."

No sooner had the words left her mouth Logan was tackled by the large cat-like mutant. Rogue knew she had to stay out of the was as they fought and when she sniffed the air again she caught another sent like Sabertooth's only younger. She turned around to see a young man behind her.

He was taller then her but not as tall as Sabertooth, he wore only a pare of dark brown pants and a long brown coat much like Sabertooth's over his muscular and shirtless chest. He had blond hair that was short in the back but the front part reached the bottom of his

cat shaped ears, he had cat shaped brown eyes and yellow fur covering his body. He looked a lot like Sabertooth only not as scary.

She backed away from him and took up the fighting stance Logan had taught her. He growled and leaped towards her. Her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed his wrist then using his weight against him threw him into several bike. She crouched down and snarled,

"Who are you?"

The stranger cracked his neck as he stood up,

"The names Bobcat, what's yours"

He didn't give her a chance to answer. He jumped her and had her pined to the ground.

"Well, what's your name?"

"It's Rogue."

She growled, before she could do anything he was pulled off of her and forced to his feet by Sabertooth.

"Come on kid lets get out of here before the cops come."

The two ran off as police sirens could be heard blaring threw the dark streets. Rogue sat up and walked over to Logan who had claw marks healing on his arm and chest.

"Logan we gota get out of here, the cope are coming."

The only reply she got was a growl. They mounted the bike and headed back to the institute, the whole way there her mind kept going back to Bobcat.

A.N- how do you like? If you didn't get it Bobcat is Sabertooth's son, I don't know who the mom is so don't ask. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Meatings on a bridge

Me no own nuttin! Honest

A.N: thanks to **Randommarvelfan **and **Katlin, **both of you get a gold star for reviewing my story! And to Randommarvelfan, don't worry I'll have some stuff about Weapon-X in the upcoming chapters.

A.N part II: sorry ahead for spelling errors I really do proofread I just suck a spelling and grammar.

Ch. 2- meetings on a bridge.

The next day Logan was on a warpath. When they got home the night before he had completely demolished the front door when it wouldn't open then he trashed the front hall when he figured out the key he was trying to use was to his bike not the front door. Rogue sat out side the Danger Room reading a motorcycle magazine keeping people away so Logan could get out some anger.

"Sorry sir, but you don't wana go in there right now."

Scott was in his uniform trying to get in for his DR time.

"I reserved the Danger Room for a the afternoon today!"

He tried to get pass her but she stopped him again.

"Look, Logan had a run-in with Sabertooth last night and now he's taking out his anger in the D Room. Do ya really wana go in there?"

The sound of adamantium claws (is that how you spell it? Let me know please) slicing threw metal could be heard along with an animal like growl coming from inside. Then suddenly a dent appeared in the metal wall next to the door when Logan threw what was left of a robot at the wall to completely destroy it. Scott took a step back

"That's alright, I'll come back later."

He left and once he was out of ear shot she snickered,

"Smart choice one-eye."

About half an hour late she could hear the computer say,

**"Ending Ranger Room simulation, have a nice day."**

She opened the door to find Logan sitting on the floor breathing heavily. He had cuts on his arms, face and his uniform had slashes all over the back and chest. She knelled down next to him.

"Are ya gona make it?"

"No."

She chuckled a bit hen helped him to his feet.

"Ah'm tak'in ya to the med-bey."

"You know I don't need it, just some sleep and a few pain killers and I'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ya, sure whatever. Ah'm going for a walk when Ah get back you'd better be in bed."

He grunted as his reply

When the hallway split Logan went left towards his room and Rogue went right towards the kitchen.

When she stepped outside she headed for the woods. She climbed a tree and jumped to the next tree then to the next and so on until she reached the river. Climbing down she walked about a mile to an old iron bridge.

She loved this Bridge. It was rusted, it creaked under her feet and best of all it was condemned by the city. She perched her self on the railing and looked out across the River and far off she could barely see the mansion. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear some one coming up behind her and didn't smell them until it was to late.

"Nice spot."

The voice was rough and it startled her. She sprung up and landed on her feet on the rail.

" Cool it squirt, I don't want to fight."

"Yea right furball, get lost this is my spot."

"No, I'm serious. I'm like my dad, I don't jump at every chance to fight."

She crouched down so she was eye level with him.

"You try anything and it wont be Logan you have ta worry about."

They stayed in silence for a few moments neither one relaxed.

"Why don't we start over? Hi I'm Darren."

He extended his clawed hand towards her. She looked at it then took it with her gloved one.

"Ah'm Marie."

They shook and a temporary truce was forged between the children of the Wolverine and Sabertooth. For the rest of the day they sat on the bridge telling funny stories of their fathers and exchanging some of the nicknames they had heard being used in reference towards the others father.

"How about this one, Runt?"

"That's funny, Fluffy."

"Small Fri."

"Kitty-cat."

"Metal for brains."

"That's a good one."

They both roared with laughter as they continued to exchange insults and the sun was setting when Rogue finally noticed the time.

"Ah gota go furball, see ya around."

She waved over she shoulder as she jumped in to the river. Darren plunged in after her and swam over to where she was.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? Do ya think Ah want Logan smelling you on me when Ah get home?"

"Guess not, warn me next time before you go jumping off a bridge."

He swam to the other side climbed up onto the bank. He took of his coat and wrung it out giving her a nice view of his muscular arms and chest, he then shook the water out of his hair in a dog like fashion. She two swam to the bank and walk home a little slower then usual to dry off. On the way her head was buzzing.

_"What did he mean by next time? Dose it mean we'll meat again? He dose have a nice body No! bad thoughts bad thoughts!"_

When she reached the tree next to her balcony she climbed up it and slipped inside not wile being careful to not wake her roommate up.

_"Snap out of it girl, it doesn't mater if he likes you or not you cant touch him so don't even think about him or his hot body, Noooo!!!!!" _

Meanwhile Bobcat was walking threw the woods towards Magnetos base.

_" What were you thinking saying next time?! You cant touch her so stop thinking about her and her beautiful eyes of her nice smelling hair, Aw damit! Stop thinking about her!"_

As he continued to scold himself he was so out of it he didn't realise he had tripped on one of the security devices and was tackled by his father outside the kitchen.

"Dad its me!"

"Oh, sorry kid."

He helped his son to his feet.

"Get to bed, the Boss wants us to go on a mission tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

When he reached his room he threw his coat onto a chair next to his punching bag, he curled up like a cat on his bed and he fell asleep thinking about a certain white and brown haired southerner.


	3. Road trip to Canada

Ok hear we go again- I own nothing! Not even my school spirit ( I sold it on ebay)

A.N**: Randommarvelfan**- you rock! You are my favorite viewer and I dedicate this chapter to you, **A Cute But Psycho Bunny**- I am honored to be on your author alert list and I love the happy bunny.

A.N Part II: Frank says hi to every one (Frank is the guy who lives in my head, he gives me the story ideas!"

Ch. 3- Road Trip to Canada.

She was running threw the woods, she didn't know where to or why but she did know she had to get away. Suddenly a dark figure jumped in front of her and she had to stop. It was Darren, he took a step towards her and she froze. She could see him in the moon light and he had a deep cut across his chest. When she went to help him another dark figure emerged from the shadows. She didn't know who it was but something about them was evil. It raised a gun to Darren and a gun shot was heard.

She woke up covered in sweat. It was a dream, she looked around and could see Jubilee sleeping peacefully across the room. Rogue got out of bed and crept silently down the hall, in the kitchen she found Logan drinking a beer he had smuggled in.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda.

"Most of the kids are head'in home tomorrow, how 'bout we take a trip up to Canada?"

"Why?"

"What cant a sergeant father take is daughter on a trip to Canada?"

She gave him a questioning look.

"And the fact that the 'King of the Cage' title is up for grabs has nothing to do with this sudden need to take a trip?"

"It might of crossed my mind."

"Sounds good ta me, as long as Ah get to drink and see you fight again Ah'll be happy ."

She drank the rest of her soda and looked at the time. The clock read 5:30. She figured she might as well stay awake and after leaving she went to put on more 'safer' clothing (she was in her PJ and could be considered a walking death trap).

She watched from the roof as the other students left. She saw them leave with their luggage and part of her envied them and their families , not that she cared that much, she knew Logan was all the family she needed. When she returned to institute only a hand full of mutants were left. On the front porch Jubilee was all packed and waiting for the cab that would take her to the airport and then to her home.

"Ah'll see ya when school starts again Jubilee."

"Bye Rogue."

That night at supper the room seemed emptier as the only students left were those who had no home to return to, the professors and her and Logan.

"Chuck, Me and the kid here are head'in up to Canada in a few days."

"Logan, do I don't think it is wise to take Rogue to Canada?"

"Look Red I didn't ask for your opinion on the mater and I wasn't asking permission on take'in her either."

He stood up and yelled over his shoulder to Rogue as he left for the garage.

"Pack light, we leave as soon as I finish the bike."

She ate what was left on her plate then headed towards her room to pack.

Pulling out her army-style duffel bag out of her closet she shoved three pares of gloves, a couple pares of pants, some shirts (all long sleeved), underwear and some other stuff she would need. She tossed the bag in a corner along with her long green trench coat (like in the first movie) and changed for bed.

SAME DAY, ONLY OVER AT MAGNETOS BASE

The trees were swaying in the breeze. He saw something sitting on a tree limb in the distance and went to find out what it was. As he got closer he realized it was her. Suddenly she fell out of the tree and he ran to catch her. He looked her over and something was wrong. He went to brush the hair out of her eyes when a twig snapped, he looked up and they were surrounded by a dark fog.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

He shot out of bed and hit the floor.

"Come on, you got an hour before we leave"

He heard his father leave and Darren went into his morning routine. He did 50 pushups and another 50 sit-ups (Author takes a moment to drool over the mental image of him working out) before heading down stares for breakfast (which consisted of a raw stake) and then it was to the conference room. He sat in one of the chairs wile his dad stood behind him. When Magneto came in he told them he wanted them to deliver a message to some people then they were free to do what ever they wanted.

After they completed their mission Sabertooth said they were going on a father-son trip up to Canada. When Darren asked him why, all he said what he wanted his son to see the cage fights of Canadian bars and that the title for 'King off the Cage' was up for grabs and he wanted it.

"Sounds good to me dad."

Was what he said to his father, what he thought was,

"The farther away from Rogue the less I'll think about her."

They stole a truck and were on the road for Canada that night.

A.N: How you like? Sorry for any spelling mistakes. The next Ch. Will be Rogue and Bobcat meeting in a bar and talking wile their fathers fight for 'King of the Cage' title please review!


	4. Meeting in a Candian Bar

I don't own X-men conceder this story disclaimed.

Thanks to **Randommarvelfan, A Cute But Psycho Bunny, firestorm **(sorry for not getting you on the reviewers list for ch.3), and **Sleepy26,**

Ch.4- Meeting in a Canadian bar.

Logan had finished his bike and they had driven on it for three days until the two reached the colder part of Canada. Logan sold it and with the money he bought another truck with a camper on the back.

**" Logan, was it just me or did that bike look like one-eyes motorcycle?"**

Logan smirked as they drove of the used car lot.

"I must of grabbed the wrong bike by accident."

When they reached the first bar Rogue had her feet propped up on the dashboard and was humming along to the radio.

"Dose this place look familiar to you?"

She opened her eyes, looked around and smiled.

"Logan, is this Lawson City?" (from the first movie, and sorry if it's spelled wrong I couldn't remember how to spell it)

"Yep."

They parked and Rogue stayed in the car as Logan signed in and got his name on the fighting board.

"The fights start in a hour, I'm gona look for some food. I'll be back in a few minuets."

Wile he was gone she changed into a bare of black jeans, a long sleeved dark green shirt and she had her black leather vest over it along with her black gloves. Logan returned with a hamburger and a soda.

"Here kid, when your finished we'll head in."

The bar was just as she remembered it. The cage was a little more beat up but besides that it was the same. The man with a microphone walked into the cage and got most of the peoples attention.

"Alright, here's the rules."

Booing could be heard from the crowd but the man continued anyway.

"One, any thing goes. Two, if you lose take your rematch outside. Ok that's it first up, John Harker and Bob Candel."

The fight was over quick and the man named John won.

"Next up Wolverine and Clark Waken."

"Be back in about five min.s Rogue."

She watched as he beat the crap out of the man and then he took on John, after he won the bell rang signaling the end of round one.

"Winner of the first round, Wolverine!"

The night went on, men fought and were eliminated until only two were left.

"Now what you all have been waiting for, fighting for the title of King of the Cage

and the prize money of 2,000 dollars, will be the Wolverine and Sabertooth!!!"

A roar of approval shot out of the crowd as they saw the two men enter the Cage.

"Been wait'in all night for this runt."

"Same here hairball."

As those two took swings at each other and continued with the insults Darren had spotted Rogue and was making his way over to her.

"Hay squirt, didn't think I'd see the likes of you here."

"Oh, hi furball. GIVE HIM A LEFT!!!!!"

She yelled the last part to Logan. Darren sat down on the stool next to her. He called over the bartender.

"Give me a beer."

"Make it two."

"Aren't you a little young to drink hun?"

She turned to the bartender and said,

"That never stopped me before."

The bartender came back with the alcohol and gave it to Darren, he then handed one to her.

"So how long have you been in Canada?"

"Just a couple of days, me and dad got into Lawson yesterday and he let me do some cage matches, but he wouldn't let me fight tonight, how 'bout you?"

"We drove threw Canada for a wile before we made it here."

Logan was thrown against the chain-link fence that kept the fighters separated from the spectators.

"Wana get out of here?"

Logan shot up and lunged towards Sabertooth.

"Sure, they wont be done for a wile, we wont be missed."

She downed the rest of her drink and the two walked out the door wile their fathers continued to fight.

They stood outside the bar, Darren had his ears listening to the fight.

"They still fight'in?"

"Yep."

"It's been ten minuets! Come on lets go break it up."

She started to head in, but Darren grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Do you think that's smart?"

Her skin tingled at his touch even if it was threw fabric.

"Let me go."

He took a chance and pulled her closer. She was shocked, no one had ever touched her before and not flinch at the contact (besides Logan). She pushed away and took in a deep breath in attempt to clear her head and caught a familiar sent.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

She sniffed again and her eyes widened. It was the soldiers, they were back. She ran inside with Darren hot on her heals.

Inside the bar the smell of soldiers was thick but she didn't have as heightened senses as Logan so she couldn't track them. She pushed her way towards the cage. Logan hit the fence and slid down to the floor, Rogue tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Logan!?"

"What is it Rogue?"

"There here!"

"Who?"

She didn't get a chance to answer him. The south wall exploded and in a panic everyone fled leaving only Wolverine, Rogue, Sabertooth, and Bobcat. Logan shot out his claws and sliced threw the fence like it was tissue paper.

"Rogue, get out of here."

He pushed her behind him and growled at the intruders as they pulled out those dart guns they had used at the institute. Shots were fired and they struck their targets. Rogue and Bobcat went down (Darren didn't have his fathers healing ability). Wolverine and Sabertooth just yanked them out and tossed them aside.

"Targets are incapacitated sir."

"Retrieve and return to base."

Suddenly they were rushed and each took on about ten men at once, out of the corner of his eye Logan saw one of the soldiers pick up the limp form of his sergeant daughter and carrier her out the whole in the wall to a waiting helicopter and behind the man was two more caring the unconscious body of Bobcat. He punched Sabertooth in the back and when he had the mutants attention he pointed towards the helicopter that was starting to lift off. They both fought to get to their children but it was to late, they were gone.

8-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-8-888-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-

A.N:

I hope you enjoyed it!

Read and Review please!!!!


	5. cant think of one

I don't own it! This story has been disclaimed

A.N: Yes it is surrogate daughter sorry about that, I was typing kinda late and I was tired. Sorry for the confusion

A.N Part II: sorry it took so long school has been Hell! The pyro in me wants to burn it down to the ground.

Thank you for reviewing:  
A Cute But Psycho Bunny

Chica De Los Ojos Café

Randommarmelfan- you were right about the sergeant/ surrogate thing

FireyRogue

Veronica

LizaFirl

Ch.5- can't think of title

She didn't know where she was. She tried to get a sent but no smell came to her nose. She opened her eyes and found herself in a dungeon-like room with chains hanging off the walls. On her wrist's she had cuffs that had thick metal chains that connected to a metal hoop hammered into the wall. She looked around again and spotted Darren across the room from her. He too was chained to the wall but his chains and cuffs were thicker and he also had a collar around his neck that had another chain connecting to the wall.

"Darren?"

He looked up and her eyes widened. The fur that covered his face and body was gone, his eyes and ears were human and his teeth weren't pointed. She liked the way he looked before much better then this human-looking form he was in.

"Rogue? What's going on? Why can't I smell or hear anything?"

"Ah don't know."

"I believe I can answer that."

A man in a black suit stood outside the cell looking in threw the bars. His face was cold and mean.

"You are here because your fathers are the property of the government and by using the two of you as leverage they will continue the work they started all those years ago."

"Ah don't know who you are but no one uses me for anything."

"You mean like Magneto did at Liberty Island?"

She stiffened at the memory.

"Why don't you come in here and say that again."

"So you can use that deadly skin of yours against me? Well that doesn't matter now that you are in the power blocking cell I designed my self."

"You mean…"

"You are both powerless and will remain that way until your fathers are apprehended."

He turned on his heal and walked away thinking that he had the perfect plan for regaining two members of the failed Weapon X project. To bad he didn't know that Rogue could pick locks and as soon as he was gone she began working on her cuffs.

Logan and Sabertooth---

As the two mutants took out their anger on the soldiers they began to cool off, a little bit.

"So runt where are we going to look?"

"What do you mean 'we' hairball?"

"They took my son too metal head, we'll have better luck searching together."

"Fine, but you slow me down and I'm ditching you."

"Same here."

They grunted and snarled towards each other for the first hour of tracking then Logan caught Rogues sent.

"Got 'em"

They ran threw the woods not stopping even when the night fell and eventually they came to an old army base.

In the Cell--

Rogue had picked her locks and was now working on Darren's. She had gotten the collar off and was starting on one the cuffs when some hair fell into her face. When she went to brush it away Darren beat her to it and gently tucked the hair behind her ear with his clawless hand. She dropped the pick at his touch and froze. His hand trailed from her ear and to the back of her neck, he turned her head to look at him, he leaned down to kiss her but she pulled back.

"We shouldn't."

"Why not?"

He pulled her closer and she was now sitting on his lap. His hand trailed down her side and came to rest on her hip. When he leaned down again she didn't try to stop him. Their lips met and her arms went around his neck pulling him closer. When they separated they were out of breath but they each wanted more. Rogue picked up the lock pick and restarted on his cuffs as he nuzzled her neck. Once they were off she pushed him down and sat on top of him. He pulled off her gloves and undid her vest. His hands slid up her shirt undoing her braw. He rolled on top of her and enjoyed having her body pressed against his.

Out Side the Base---

"No, we go in threw the back."

"They'll expect that you moron."

"Watch it Bub."

"How 'bout we wait till 3ish? That way they'll be off guard."

"Sounds good to me hair ball. We go in get the kids and get out."

Wile the dads continued to plan the rescue mission their children were screwing each other. Around 2 they fell asleep Darren was on his side his coat was acting as a blanket for Rogue (they had redressed, but her shirt was inside out, her vest was off to the side and her hair was all messed up.) his arm was draped over her waist and his other arm was acting as a pillow for her head. On the upper level Sabertooth had just forced his way into the security room and was looking threw the security cameras for Darren and Rogue.

"Hey runt?"

"What?"

"I don't think your going to like this."

"What do you mean…?"

One look at the tape and the Wolverine inside of him came out and all saw was red. His claws shot out and he was off hunting. Sabertooth ran after him in hopes in keeping his son alive.

"GET AWAY FORM HER!!!"

The two sleeping teens eyes were open and they looked like dear caught in the headlights. Darren moved in front of Rogue as if to protect her.

"Logan?! What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you and the cat boy."

He said the last part like he was about to rip Darren apart with his bare hands.

He used his claws to slice threw the bars and a slight spark was admitted. Suddenly Darren let out a soft roar as his ears, eyes and teeth retook their feline shape and the yellow fur reappeared on his skin. He was Bobcat once again.and Rogue was untoutchable again aswell.

A.N: How you like? Review please and sorry again for it taking so long


	6. the end of a story

No I don't own x-men

To the reviewers-

Roguechere- no offence (and I'm not trying to be rude) but I don't send my work to others to look over and tell me if its good enough to post.

A Cut But Psycho Bunny- hope you like this chapter.

Chica De Los Ojos Café- thanks for the review

FireyRogue- glad you liked it

Randommarvelfan- I've come to look for your reviews so keep it up!

Animejunkie10008- I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Ch.6- The mystery man revealed and the series begins.

Rogue pulled on her vest and gloves wile Darren put on his coat. Logan was glaring at Darren. When the two were done the four ran down the halls fighting their way threw. They came to a large room and found the mystery man waiting for them, along with about 30 armed men.

"Welcome home Logan, Victor."

Sabertooth and Wolverine froze.

"You don't remember me do you? Let me refresh your memories. My name is Jonathan Tokeal, (not a real guy just made for my story, hay I needed a bad guy) I was an assistant to one William Striker but as I understand it you disposed of him."

He spoke the last part to Wolverine directly.

"I will spare your children if you both return to the Weapon X program and complete your missions."

"Listen bub, we don't take orders from anyone."

His adamantium claws shot out and the fighting began. Quickly the soldiers were killed and during the confusion Tokeal slipped out escaping in a emergency helicopter.

Wile the base burned the four mutants walked away threw the woods. Logan kept himself between Rogue and Darren at all times shooting Darren death glares if he even looked at his daughter. When they reached Laughlin City (thanks RogueChere) they parted with a,

"See ya next fight hairball."

"Wouldn't have it any other way runt."

"By fur ball, see ya around."

"Cant wait, squirt."

She smiled at Darren and Logan growled at the exchange pulling Rogue into the RV for the ride home. It was going to be an interesting summer

A.N: that's it for this story but don't worry I'm planning on writing a series called the Rogue and Bobcat chronicles so keep an eye out for the next addition.

A.N: thanks to all the reviewers you guys really mean a lot to me.


End file.
